Snakebit
Snakebit is the third episode in the first season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. While the Ninja adjust to their new home and Jay deals with his parents' antics, Lloyd releases another tribe of Serpentine - the Fangpyre - one that may prove even more dangerous than the Hypnobrai. Plot After being banished by the Hypnobrai tribe, Lloyd Garmadon uses The Map of Dens to find the Fangpyre tribe's tomb, where he offers an alliance to get revenge on the Hypnobrai and the Ninja. Fangtom, the tribe general, agrees, but first plans on building up his army by using the tribe member's venomous bite to transform anything into a Fangpyre snake. Meanwhile, Jay's parents, Ed Walker and Edna Walker, Jay's parents, arrive at Destiny's Bounty to visit, much to Jay's annoyance. After being embarrassed multiple times by his mother, Jay ushers his parents back to their junkyard. There, Ed and Edna are assaulted by the Fangpyre and given the venomous bite while the others infect vehicles in the yard to their own evil use. The next day, the Dragons who were molting, migrated east, so Jay keeps a promise to his father and visits the junkyard on foot. When the ninja arrive, the place is quiet, which worries Jay, since his parents are "never quiet." He finds Ed and Edna captive and beginning their transformation into Serpentine, with small fangs and a green, scaly tinge to their skins. While the Fangpyre fight the Ninja, Sensei explains the only way to change Jay's parents back is to get the anti-venom from the staff, but the Fangpyre begin to retreat, carrying the staff with them. After discovering their weapons have the ability to transform to vehicles, Jay uses his Storm Fighter plane to steal the Fangpyre Staff from the Rattlecopter(a helicopter transformed into a snake), which makes the Fangpyre follow the Ninja back to Destiny's Bounty. While there, Nya creates the anti-venom before accidentally losing the staff, and Ed fixes the "defense system" Jay was working on earlier in the episode, allowing them to take flight and escape the clutches of the Fangpyre. Cast *Kai - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Zane - Brent Miller *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Ed Walker - Colin Murdock *Edna Walker - Jillian Michaels *Fangtom - Mackenzie Gray Errors *When Kai and Cole agree to go with Jay to the junkyard, their voices switched. Notes *This episode marks the debut of Ed, Edna, the Fangpyre, several Serpentine vehicles, the vehicle forms of the Golden Weapons, and the flight mode of the Destiny's Bounty. It is also the last appearance of the Ninjas' individual dragons - when they return, they will have merged into a new creature. *The episode name comes from the Fangpyre's signature ability, which is demonstrated multiple times in the episode. *For some reason, Ed and Edna's clothes also change color as if they where biten too, but this is not repeated later on when Jay suffers the effect of the fangpyre venom. MoS3BladeCycle.png MoS3Bount7.png MoS3Bounty1.png MoS3Bounty6.png MoS3Bounty13.png MoS3CemetaryOfSouls.png MoS3DB1.png MoS3DB3.png MoS3DBBridge.png MoS3DBFront.png MoS3Dirtbrush.png MoS3DrinkUp.png MoS3Drive.png MoS3EarthDragon.png MoS3EdHappy.png MoS3EdSmile.png MoS3EdsTrouble.png MoS3EndaNya.png MoS3EndaPan.png MoS3EveningSky.png MoS3FallingJay.png MoS3Fangdam.png MoS3FangpyreArmy.png MoS3FangpyreVehicles.png MoS3FangtomHead.png MoS3FireBurn.png MoS3FireIceSpin.png MoS3Flip.png MoS3Flute.png MoS3GameRoom.png MoS3GarageSpin.png MoS3GotIT.png MoS3GreatStuff.png MoS3HQNeeds.png MoS3IceRoom.png MoS3IWish.png MoS3JayAttack.png MoS3JayJet.png MoS3Junk3.png MoS3Junkyard1.png MoS3Junkyard2.png MoS3Junkyard3.png MoS3LightSpin.png MoS3LloydDeal.png MoS3LloydMap.png MoS3Map.png MoS3MechWork.png MoS3MeetFangtom.png MoS3MeetWalkers.png MoS3MustyRoom.png MoS3OriginalBike.png MoS3OriginalCopter.png MoS3OriginalTruck.png MoS3Pajamas.png MoS3ParentsArrive.png MoS3RatCopt.png MoS3Robot.png MoS3ScrapSign.png MoS3Scythe.png MoS3SeaRoad.png MoS3Serpentine.png MoS3SnakeControls.png MoS3Snappa.png MoS3SnkeMechBite.png MoS3Snowmobile.png MoS3SoSand1.png MoS3SoSand2.png MoS3Strike.png MoS3SunFly.png MoS3Surprised.png MoS3TakeOff.png MoS3There.png MoS3ToBattle.png MoS3TombOpen.png MoS3TreadAssault.png MoS3TreadCreation.png MoS3Vehicles.png MoS3VenomCap.png MoS3Watcher.png MoS3WildwoodNight.png MoS3WreckingBall.png MoS3WuTemp.png MoS3YouCame.png Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago Category:2012 media Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Rise of the Snakes episodes